


Lazy In Love

by RandomRedneck



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hanging Out, Short, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Luz has a special day in mind. And the perfect person to share it with.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Amity Blight, Luz Noceda/Amity Blight
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Lazy In Love

"I am coming over to literally do nothing. I will never understand these weird human customs. Or how she keeps talking me into them. 

Amity approached the door to The Owl House, shooting Hooty a silencing glare before he could attempt to annoy her with a single word. He silently opened the door, breathing a sigh of relief as she entered.

"She is scary...hoot-hoot."

As the door shut behind her, Amity looked around.

"Luz? I'm here for...what did she call it again?"

The answer to that required a jump back to...

**3 DAYS AGO**

"You want to do what this weekend?"

Luz bounced excitedly as she tried explaining the appeal of...

"Lazy Day! A day to be lazy!"

Amity still looked confused.

"It's exactly what it sounds like. A day to just laze about and relax. And after everything that's happened lately, the kidnapping, fighting the Emperor, that incident with the Dirt Golems and their sacred idol..."

Amity was still finding dirt in her hair every now and then from that little adventure.

"I decided to revive my favorite, secret fun day from back home. Secret because if mom ever found out I was just lounging about during those days she worked late...well, I'd probably welcome another kidnapping to escape that punishment. Anyway, that's where you come in, gorgeous."

Amity had a hunch she was going to somehow get roped into this.

"Not that it isn't fun alone, but I figured it'd be twice as fun with my favorite, beautiful witch girlfriend hanging out with me. It's quite an honor, really. I've never invited someone to my Lazy Day...well, I did once. But there was an incident in chemistry class, her hair still hadn't grown back when I came here...yeah, it didn't work out. So, what do you say? Wanna spend a day doing nothing with me?"

Just waste an entire day lounging about? Amity was not getting the appeal. But the adorable begging eyes Luz was giving her were very appealing. She just couldn't say no.

"Alright, fine. I'll come over and try it out. But if I don't like it, I'm leaving. I'm a busy, ace student after all."

Luz didn't care. She was just jazzed she was going to give it a shot.

"Awesome! Just you wait, this weekend is going to be a ball."

Amity slightly doubted that.

**PRESENT TIME**

She still doubted it as she looked around for Luz. Who finally emerged into the living room dressed like...

"So you still have that otter costume? I figured you were just joking on Grom Night when you said you'd wear that. But here you are."

Indeed, there she was.

"Hey, it's comfy. And comfort is a hallmark of Lazy Day. We've got the house to ourselves, I've got a whole day of fun lazy activities to do, snacks, etc. To my room, lovely gal pal of mine. Cause it's not Lazy Day without some cheesy, bad movies."

Amity wasn't sure what a movie was as she followed Luz to her room. But it must have been fun considering how excited Luz was.

"You know, at some point, you need to ask that weird Owl Lady for an actual bed. I don't know how you sleep on this thing...also, what is that?"

That was an old TV from the human world, a DVD player, and a jerry-rigged magical electrical source for both.

"Yeah, it took a few tries to get the power source working without exploding. I'm still getting the hang of that electric spell. But it's ready and waiting for the baddest of bad movies."

Luz held up the case containing said bad movie. 

"Oh, this thing is so corny. Sparkling vampires, shirtless werewolves, this one lady who can only seem to make one expression. It's so bad. But fun bad."

Indeed, it was terrible. Amity had to suppress a laugh when one of the vampires indeed sparkled in the sunlight.

"This guy would get torn apart by the vampires we have here...oh, by the way, it's almost vampire season. Make sure you carry a few cloves of garlic on you. If they turned you, we wouldn't get to hang out during the day. And that would be awful."

Luz blushed a little.

"Aw, you care about me. Someone is going soft."

She yanked the hood of her otter costume over her eyes.

"How's that for soft?"

The movie mercifully ended finally, Amity still laughing over how bad it was.

"You were right, Luz. That was awful. But fun awful."

Luz nodded.

"And there's like 5 sequels. They get worse every time. Anyway, next Lazy Day activity. Snacks! I made some boffo snacks to munch on...now that I think about it, we should have combined them with the movie...lesson learned. Anyway, I'm going to introduce you to the greatest snack humankind ever invented."

That snack was spray cheese in a can. One taste and Amity wasn't sure how she'd gone this long without it.

"Wow, that is...you humans eat like this all the time?"

Luz shook her head.

"Well, not all the time...well, some do eat like this all the time. But that's why they're a little...rotund. Anyway, time to introduce you to video games...or at least video games from the 90s. Eda didn't have a modern console in her junk pile. Just something called a 64. Anyway, let's boogie."

A session of gaming later, and one of the controlelrs was buried in the wall.

"Ugh, this game cheats so bad! Every time I'm close to winning the race that stupid blue shell comes at me. This...computer? Yeah, this computer cheats."

Luz just stared at her.

"You're pretty when you're furious, you know that?"

It was hard to stay angry when you heard that. 

"Uh...well, of course I am. I'm pretty all the time. But thank you for noticing. And uh...thank you for inviting me over for this. I was skeptical, but this is really fun in a weird way."

Luz smugly nodded.

"I told you so. I know how to have a fun day of doing nothing. I am pretty smart after all."

Amity rolled her eyes and pecked Luz on the cheek.

"Stay humble, _Mi Belleza_. A big ego doesn't become you."

The day wiled away as the two engaged in a bevy of other activities for people determined not to do anything. The two were about to start a makeover when Amity noticed the sun setting.

"Oh, crud. I have to get home soon."

Luz escorted her to the door, Amity spinning around before exiting.

"This was super fun, Luz. Make sure you invite me again the next time you decide to have some lazy fun for the day. Oh, and before I forget."

She'd earned a real smooch. Despite calling it Lazy Day, she'd clearly worked her tail off getting everything ready. 

"Until next time, _Mi Belleza_."

Luz waved as she exited the house.

"Bye, _Mi Bonita Bruja_. Can't wait to hang out again."

As she shut the door behind her, Amity looked around. And pulled a can of spray cheese from her pocket.

"I gotta show this stuff to Ed and Em. It is too good...wait, what is that?"

There was a note attached to it.

"I knew you'd swipe a can on your way out. So I put a note on all of them to say it's okay. Enjoy, love Luz...that silly human really knows me."


End file.
